Cupid's Prank
by Reviews Eater
Summary: I-it was just a prank, okay?" "A prank." Sesshomaru repeated slowly and deadly. His voice was abnormally calm for his boiling tamper.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha.

I am taking a break from reading love lust attraction chapters. It has been edited by shannaro-ttebayo and I just want to read them over before replacing them, but got tired so I wrote this chapter instead. I hope this is a good read. Review please. (forgive the grammars)

PS. Since I have not been able to write these days, i decided i might as well editing the grammars for some of my stories. Hope it's better than it was. 12/25/2014

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stepped on the gas pedal after he made another sharp turn.<p>

Did he love her?

He did not know. He had never thought of her that way. But he knew he cared about her and more than he could possibly believe was possible. And he did not have many people he cared in his life. He could count on his fingers and still have far too many left.

5:32 pm, he glanced at the electric clock in his car.

He had been pondering about the time ever since he received the text message from her at noon. _Ignores_ i_t,_ he told himself, but the message seemed to weight heavier and heavier with each passing second. It paged his mind until he could take it no longer.

She would be waiting until 6 pm, it said.

That was cruel of her to force him to make a life changing decision in such a short time limit. Six hours to be exact.

_'Sesshomaru, I know you will be surprise reading this, but I have to tell you no matter what. I have wanted to tell you for the longest of time, but I never have enough courage._

_I love you._

_And it's not the love of your best friend, but the love of a woman to a man. I am in love with you._

_I know you don't see me that way and I have wanted to keep it a secret for the rest of my life, but I can no longer do so. I have to tell you, or I will never be able to move on. I will be waiting for you at my place until 6 pm. If you have feelings for me, please show up. If not, please just ignore this message, and save me from being rejected directly._

_Remember that I will be going to Korea today? If you did not show up, I will not come back for a while. Possibly a year. I will lock my feelings away while I was there. I will make sure to stop loving you. Please forget about my confession as well. When I return, I will be the same friend you know, your best friend and nothing more._

_Rin'_

That idiot!

He thought he was a very perceptive person. He saw through everything around him, and yet he failed to notice her feelings!

Since when had she started falling in love with him? They had been best friends from as far as kindergarten.

Twenty three minutes left to six.

Does he love her?

Like hell he knows!

What was she thinking dropping the bump on him like that and expected him to just pick one answer, yes or no?

That was playing dirty.

But he could not leave her just like that. Coldhearted as he was, there were people that he cared. And once he cared about someone, though very few, he would do everything in his power to protect him or her.

He pulled his car in front of her house, killed the engine, and walked toward the door.

His finger pushed on the doorbell. Only seconds later, he heard footsteps coming to toward him. The door was pushed open.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin exclaimed in awe and surprised, smiling happily at him. "You came!"

The sight of her nearly took his breath away. He knew she was gorgeous and had always been a happy girl, but he never looked at her this way before. Maybe because of her confession that made his heart skipped a beat and started racing without his permission, looking at her smiling face. His expression remained stoic as the alien feelings attacking him in waves.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" she asked, concerned now that he had yet to answer her. He kept on staring at her.

"Tell me, what is wrong?" she took a step closer, her eyes were forever expressive.

That was when he lost it.

She was so god damn beautiful.

He kissed her!

He gasped her and kissed with all the overwhelming feelings inside his chest. The feelings he never believed he possessed, and was not sure how to convey to best her in his confused, emotional, state. So he told through the kiss. Rin gasped in surprised, but did not pushed him away or holding onto him.

"S-Sesshomaru?" she asked him once the kiss was over. "W-what was that all about?" she seemed confused; a hand came to touch her lips as if she still could not believe what had just happened.

"The answer." He stated in his deep toneless voice.

"What answer?" she asked, taken him aback.

"To your text." His eyes widened slightly before narrowed them down. Something was off here.

"What text?" she asked in confusion, checking through her cellphone for the text.

Sesshomaru's stone heart sank to his stomach as he watched Rin's eyes widened in terror reading the message. She looked at him for a split second. He saw the mixtures of embarrassment, anger, stunned, slightly lost and unsure of what to do, and pity flashing through her eyes before she stormed into the house, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"INUYASHA!"

* * *

><p>Lol, this idea has been playing inside my head for sometimes now and I just have to write it out. Please let me know what you think. I will come back to edit on it later when i feel like it.<p>

**Smpt**: It's true that authors have a lot of powers over their stories. That's why almost all of my stories have happy endings and nearly none of them has cheaters in a relationship.

However, I have to believe in whatever I write or have to be into it in order to write. Otherwise it will be just empty words without souls. Well, yeah. But I'm a freak who loves happy endings. I rather have an okay story with a happy ending than have a master piece with my favorite pairing end up in tragedy. Unless I am in the mood for tragedy, of course.

And yes, Jane is one of the all-time famous authors, with many of the best romance stories, but her real life romance suck. It should not have been that way, but what can I say, life never goes the way we want it to.

Saturday, July 05, 2014

Edited Thursday, December 25, 2014


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews. I didn't feel like writing this story, but since I gave my words I would update today, I just have to. Anyway, please forgive the grammars._

_Guest: thanks for pointing that out. It was a misspelling (I didn't realized I spelled it wrong.)_

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha!" Rin shouted. The said teenager, seventeen, who had been poking his head from the corner of a room, retreated at the speed of light knowing he was in deep shit.<p>

Sesshomaru dashed after him at an impressive speed. He roughly grasped Inuyasha and pushed him against the wall, pinning him in place before Inuyasha could get away.

The elder brother stared down coldly at him. Deadly would be how Inuyasha described his brother at the moment.

Sesshomaru was extremely pissed!

Though stoic, Sesshomaru had always been short-tempered. However, Inuyasha had rarely seen that look on his face. The look as if he was about to murder someone. Inuyasha gulped.

"I-I didn't think you would really come." Inuyasha excused lamely, clearly feeling uncomfortable. But who could feel comfortable under those murderous gazes?

"You didn't think?" Sesshomaru spited the words out as if it was acid poison. His deep cold voice could freeze hell all over.

"You didn't think!" He repeated, shoving his half-brother against the wall so hard that Inuyasha let out a puff of air. He felt the winds temperately knocked out of his lungs.

"I-it was just a prank, okay?" He said once he found his voice. They had being playing pranks on each other all the time; mostly Inuyasha was at the receiving ends, so what was the big deal here?

"A prank." Sesshomaru repeated slowly and deadly. His voice was abnormally calm for his obvious boiling tamper.

_I'm going to die_, Inuyasha thought seeing the fist coming at his face, promised to break his perfect nose and knock out a few teeth.

_My handsome face_, he whimpered inwardly, closing his eyes, anticipating the pain.

"You are in deep trouble, Inuyasha!" Rin's angry voice came just in time to stop Sesshomaru from landing the blow.

"You." Rin grasped Inuyasha by the collar, pulled him away from the elder brother's strong holds. In a way, she was saving the troublesome kid knowing Sesshomaru would not go easy on him this time. "You are banned from my ramen for three months!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in terror, more terrified than when Sesshomaru was about to beat him to a pulp. It was as if Rin just told him she was going to kill his favorite pet.

"No, Rin. Anything but the ramen!" he protested. Rin made the best homemade ramen he had ever had, and he could not survive without it. That was one of the reasons why he had been hanging at her place so much. Three months was way too long for Inuyasha to go without his favorite food.

"You reap what you sow," Rin sentenced him without sympathy.

"Please Rin, not the ramen." Inuyasha pleaded, but Rin did not waver, turning around and walked away. She could be so coldhearted; nothing could change her mind once it had been set.

The sight of Inuyasha whimpered like an injured puppy was so pathetic that Sesshomaru's amusement almost dominated his anger. That was true until Inuyasha opened his big mouth again.

"Rin, forgive me this one time 'kay? I know you don't like Sesshomaru that way and it must be disgusting to be kiss by the like of him-"

"Inuyasha!" Rin warned him urgently, stole a side glance at Sesshomaru before shooting deadly glares Inuyasha's way. However the dense boy did not take the hints and continued. He was desperate to save the ramen.

"I know you are angry. You don't want to have that terrible kiss in your memory, but just forget about it 'kay. Think of it as being kissed by a puppy or something. Forgive him this time. Please don't take my ramen away. It's not fa-"

"Shut up Inuyasha! Unless you want it banns for a year instead." That affectively shut the younger boy up.

Rin glanced uneasily Sesshomaru's way. Her heart went out to the poor guy. She had never seen him so hurt, confused, and humiliated. He was always so proud, elegant, majestic, the prime example of perfection itself.

Talking about inconsideration, Rin sighed inwardly. Inuyasha had not only tricked Sesshomaru into believing a woman was in love with him while she was not, but forced him to confess his love to her. Worst, Inuyasha had been unknowingly rubbing salts all over his fresh wounds.

Forget about the kiss? Was Inuyasha kidding? As if being forced to be rejected and humiliated was not enough, but to be thought by the woman he just confessed his love to as disgusting was beyond cruel.

Rin would have hugged Sesshomaru had the woman were someone else. However, she knew he hated to be pitied or appeared venerable. Hugging him would not make him feel any better.

She sighed inwardly again. Inuyasha! How could someone be so dense? She glared at the said boy who flinched under the gaze.

Sesshomaru detained the humiliation, covered it up with the stoic mask expression he long mastered. He wanted to kill Inuyasha or beat him up until he satisfied, but knowing Rin, she would not let him. She might even get hurt trying to stop the fight.

Rin's phoned sounded the alarm that moment, announcing it was 6:00 pm, time for her to leave and catch her flight.

But how could she leave, leaving everything hanging like that?

"It's time for you to go." Inuyasha reminded her.

Sesshomaru turned to leave as well, saving his damage pride and getting away.

"Wait, Sesshomaru." She called out to him. He paused, but did not turn back to face her.

"Give me a ride to the airport. Please." She asked him softly. No matter what, they had to clear things up, using the little time they had on their way to the airport. She knew things would never be the same again if she just let him go like this.

"Hey, I was the one who's gonna drop you off, remember? You said I can drive your car back!" Inuyasha protested. Rin had a nice sport car that Inuyasha had been dying to drive for a long time. He was finally giving a permission to drive it back.

Rin's glare was enough to shut the boy up. Rin could be so scary.

Women!

Rin put the car key Inuyasha desired so much into her pocket, making the boy's jaw dropped. She then grasped her best friend's hand, pulling him with her.

"Lock the door up when you leave. If anything happen to my house while I'm gone, you can say goodbye to the ramen you love so much." Rin threatened, pausing before she added, "…for good," as she was walking out the door, leaving the younger boy gagged in disbelieved.

But for what he had done to Sesshomaru, that was too little of a price to pay.

He deserved it all.

* * *

><p>On their way to the airport was in an awkward silence. They had never felt so uncomfortable around each other.<p>

"I'm really sorry," Rin apologized.

"You didn't know," Sesshomaru answered, staring ahead, not once met her eyes. His face was as stoic as ever, hiding all the thoughts to himself.

"I should have checked my cell phone after he used it or something." Then she could have saved them both from this awkwardness. However, she never wanted to invade Inuyasha privacy in the first place.

"You didn't know." He repeated.

They fell back into silence after that, unsure of what to say next.

Twenty minutes later, Sesshomaru helped carrying her suitcase out of the car. They walked side by side into the airport, the awkwardness accompanied them.

"This is it then." Rin turned to face Sesshomaru who was still holding her suitcase, her ticket and passport were in her hands, ready to get in.

"Hn." He answered coldly.

Rin sighed inwardly. What could she say to him?

"I'm really sorry about what happened." Rin apologized once more time. However, the more she apologized, the worst she felt. It was as if she kept reminding him that she did not love him that way.

"Hn." He murmured in his uncaring Sesshomaru way. His face appeared cold and indifferent, but he still did not look her in the eye. She knew his pride and heart must have hurt a lot. For as long as she had known him, he had never rushed to any girl just to stop her from leaving. And for him to do such thing, it must take a lot out of him. But worst, after all those effort, it turned out to be a prank just to mess with his emotions. She just did not know what to do to make him feel better. He surely humiliated and the sight of him looking so demean made her heart clenched.

"Sesshomaru," she called to him again. He could never ignore her.

Finally, Sesshomaru looked down at the shorter girl, only to find a pair of soft lips pressed against his. Rin was standing on tiptoes, extending to her full length, but still almost could not reach his lips because of their different in height. His eyes widened, stood frozen as she pulled away. His face guarded, leaving nothing that could betray his emotion.

"Now we are even." She told him. "Stop acting like a victim, it doesn't suit you. I can steal your kiss too." She teased. "You are not the only one special." She smirked.

She almost sighed in relief when she noticed the humorous fleshed in his eyes. She knew her friend had return.

"See you next week?"

"Hn." He answered casually. Finally meeting her eyes again.

Rin smiled and walked to the young man at the door who she handed her ticket to. After he directed her to get in, she gave Sesshomaru one final wave.

She was glad that Sesshomaru felt better. Once she returned, they would be like they had always been. Best friend. Or so she thought.

She had yet to realize that they would never be the same again the moment their lips touched.

.

* * *

><p>Do you want this story to be long or short? I still don't know yet. Short is as a little over 3000 words, and long is not over ten thousand words. Let me know if you cared. Take care. :D<p>

Monday, July 21, 2014

editing Tuesday December 30, 2014


End file.
